


Undo Me

by larryinthesheets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Louis, M/M, Oh yeah theres fluffy stuff as well, Seriously your heart will hurt, and they do lots of sexy stuff, basically its their anniversary, btw its short, hope ya like it, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryinthesheets/pseuds/larryinthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been married for three years and go to a club for their anniversary, where basically Louis is drunk and horny. Oh and they got their daughter a babysitter so Louis can get fucked cause he's loud, loud, and loud. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undo Me

Harry and Louis had been at this bar for three hours now, it was two in the morning and they were both sporting quite uncomfortable hard-ons. Louis was drunk off of his ass, grinding onto his husband, and Harry was about to call the babysitter just one more time to make sure everything was okay. 

"Hazzzzaa! Les' go babe I want youuu noww." Louis slurred, turning around and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and drunkily slurping on his neck, forming a purple bruise. 

Harry had just pressed the 'call' button and as the babysitter picked up, Louis snatched the phone from Harry's hand and said "Byee 'lissa we er goin homee noww. Bring Aves home tomorrow tanks beb!" Just as he was making a kissy sound into the phone, Harry snatched it back with a scolding look to Louis. "Yeah um we're heading home now. Bring Ava after twelve? Mhmm yeah thank you. Okay cash. Yeah um bye." He hung up and quickly called for a taxi, then dragged Louis from the bar to wait outside. 

Louis then backed Harry up into the wall near the 'cab waiting section' sign and was on his toes and sloppily kissing Harry into the bricks. As Louis was beginning to unbutton the few of Harry's actually half-buttoned sheer shirt, Harry opened his eyes, noticed the cab, and mumbled "S'cars here love." Louis then groaned and rubbed his noticeably hard crotch onto his husband, of now three unbelievable years, and said "les' get a move on then shall we?"

Harry actually growled and pulled Louis into the cab quickly. The entire cab ride consisted of pretty much just dirty grinding, groaning, and moaning, thanks to Louis being an incredibly loud and horny drunk. "You sure you wan' to do this, love? You're drunk," Harry mumbled into Louis' ear. 

"Harold I swear t' fuckin' god. We got a fuckin' babysitter, specifically so you could fuck me into the mattress and I can be as loud as I want to. If you deny me this I will probably divorce you for cock denial so I suggest you whip it out, babe," Louis said to him with an 'I'm fucking serious about this' look on his face. 

"Okay, okay love yeah um I wan' to do that. Please?" Harry mumbled as his eyes darkened and his fingers dug into Louis' ass and his dick twitched in his seemingly painted-on jeans. "Goddammit Haz you don't need to fuckin' ask get me into the house now," Louis growled into his ear and pushed is ass back onto his husband's hands and kissed him harshly.

When the cab stopped in front of their two-story country-style home, located just outside of London, Harry reached around Louis to get to his wallet and shoved two bills into the cabbies' palms and carried Louis out of the cab and to the front door, but had to put him down to unlock the door. 

When inside, Louis immediately ran up the stairs and and into the double-doors of their bedroom and visibly gasped. Harry slowly trailed in behind him, and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "Happy Anniversary, love," Harry mumbled into his ear.

Somewhat sobering-up, Louis twirled around to Harry, tears lining his eyes, and whispered "I love you so god damn fucking much." 

There were rose petals. Probably a thousand all over their bed and duvet and pillow and Louis didn't expect it at all. He was so overwhelmed with love and happiness and his obvious boner, that he didn't realize Harry had gotten onto his knees and was unbuttoning his jeans. 

He backed into the bed and leaned against the edge as Harry stuck his hand into his briefs and brushed his knuckle over his cock. Louis shivered, and pulled Harry up to his mouth and kissed him hard, then unexpectedly turned him around and threw Harry's back onto the bed, crawling over him and pecked his lips. Harry hummed, leaning in for more when Louis pulled away and kissed his jawline, then chest, that ridiculous fucking butterfly, and was literally driving Harry insane.

"Fuck Lou, c'mon stop it. Need you," Harry said, bucking his hips onto Louis' thigh. "Lemme take care of you babe," Louis said, pulling down Harry's jeans (those tight motherfuckers) and palming Harry's cock through his briefs.

Teasingly, Louis licked up every leaf of Harry's fern tattoos and dragging down to lick the head of Harry's cock that was poking from his briefs. Harry was obviously hard as a rock, so Louis decided to take pity on him and actually suck him off now, although he loves when Harry begs. 

After throwing Harry's briefs and his own Tee shirt to the floor, he took Harry's cock into his mouth and began to suck on just the head, driving Harry insane and was obviously trying not to buck up into his mouth. As Louis took Harry's balls onto his hands, he sunk his mouth down as far as he could, using his tongue to his advantage. 

Harry was fisting into Louis' hair and curling his toes, feeling so incredible. Louis' mouth was sinful, and suddenly Louis began sucking on his balls, and Harry gasped "Lou. If you keep this up I'm gonna come." Which only caused Louis to go back to his cock and pull Harry's cock into his mouth fully. 

Pulling off, Louis said, "isn't that the objective, love?" Louis looked into Harry's eyes innocently, then pulled Harry back into his mouth, twirling his tongue and going deep, just how he knew his husband loved. "Babe, ugh babe I'm gun' come," Harry groaned with a deep and throaty voice. Louis cradled his balls once more and sucked the head, and Harry came all over Louis' lips and tongue, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. 

After Louis licked the come off of his lips, he climbed back up to Harry and kissed him roughly. "How the hell do you do that every damn time. You're evil Louis Tomlinson." Harry said to Louis, pulling off Louis' jeans and briefs. 

They kissed and Harry pulled apart and massaged Louis ass cheeks, while Louis pulled and tugged at Harry's curls. "Let's get a move on. I want you so deep inside of me that I won't know my own name in the morning," Louis teased and Harry's eyes darkened, his cock twitching to life again. 

He flips them over and gives Louis' dick a few pulls and tugs before he licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, then suckling on the head. Louis pulls his knees up to his chest and Harry immediately knows what he wants and God dammit if he doesn't love it. "God I love you so much," Harry says, looking up to Louis and kissing his perineum, then licking down to his hole. 

"Fucking shit Harold I love you too. So much. Now please. Continue," Louis said looking down through his eyelashes at Harry. Harry got the memo, and began opening him up with his tongue, thumbs holding his cheeks apart, and Louis visibly trembling underneath him. 

Harry reaches into the bottom drawer in the dresser next to the bed and blindly searches for lube, tongue still in his husband's hole. He uncaps it, and spreads it over his fingers, placing one inside of Louis, and then another, knowing that Louis loves the stretch along with his rapidly moving tongue.

Louis bucks up his hips when Harry's long and slender fingers start scissoring him open and Louis screams as Harry hits his spot, "FUCKING HAROLD I SWEAR TO GOD GET YOUR FUCKING COCK INSIDE OF ME NOW!" Harry backs up and smiles own at Louis and kisses him desperately as he grabs the lube and leans over to get a condom, when Louis stops him. 

"No condom. Just want you this time. Please." Louis gasped, and Harry was amazed. They rarely don't use condoms because Louis hates the feeling of come up his arse. Harry was at cloud nine and whispered "okay love. Whatever you want." As he lubed up his cock. 

"How do you want me babe?" Louis asked quietly yet urgently, wanting Harry inside of him as soon as possible. Harry whispered "whatever you're comfortable with." Louis then flipped them over and said "gonna ride you." And Harry's eyes darkened and his cock got even harder if it was possible. 

Louis moaned loudly as he stuck The tip of Harry's cock into him and be and to slide down slowly. Harry was barely holding back from bucking up into his tight heat. Louis was almost all the way down, which isn't an easy feat, considering Harry is definitely much bigger than your average cock. When they were hips to hips, Louis swiveled into a figure eight and moaned as if he were in a fucking porno film. 

"Harryyy ohmygod ugh GOD you're so FUCKING big I love you so much," Louis moaned and groaned and whined as he began bouncing up and down onto Harry's cock, hitting his spot almost every time. Harry was thrusting up and meeting his hips and tugging on Louis' hair as he leaned forward and kissed him. 

Louis rose almost all the way off of Harry's cock when he slammed back down and came unexpectedly onto Harry's chest hard and with a scream. He kept bouncing up and down even though he had came already. "Tired," he mumbled and Harry took that as permission and flipped them over. 

Louis currently had his ass in the air and his face hidden in the duvet as Harry pounded his tight heat and Louis was yelling little "UGH UGH UGH's" every time Harry fucked into him. Harry knew that Louis loves it rough and dirty, so Harry began mumbling dirty thoughts into his ear, causing him to be even louder. God, Harry loves his moans. 

Harry got a little bit carried away with the dirty talk, when he had whispered "gonna make another baby with you" and surprisingly, that had Louis coming again. "HARRY HARRY" he screamed and fucked back onto his cock, causing Harry to come just after him, hard and hot into his tight hole. 

In their post-sex haze, just laid together Louis climbed on top of Harry and stretched out across his chest. He sighed and said "I love you so fucking much," as he leaned in and kissed him. Harry hummed and with a little "I love you too", he massages his ass cheeks, as they were probably a bit sore. 

Louis lifted his head "Did you mean it?" He asked shyly. Harry confusedly asked "mean what, love?" Louis looked away and mumbled "You want to have another baby? But umm obviously I can't carry it, but you would want that? With me?" Harry could see that this was bothering him. 

"Of course I want that with you. I love having Ava in our lives and I want many more little munchkins running amuck our house. I want you in the backyard teaching our boy to play footie while his sister cheers him on and I want long nights to feed the newborn baby and I want birthday parties with Barbie or dinosaur cakes, I want to be there for their first day of school, their first boyfriend or girlfriend, the teenage years, all of it. And I want it with you. So much." Harry rambled while looking into Louis' now teary eyes. 

"I want that too. A lot. I didn't know if you wanted more or not," Louis mumbled quietly, face in Harry's chest and obvious happy tears streaming from his eyes. "Babe, I've wanted kids ever since I could remember and I wouldn't want them with anyone else but you," Harry says, leaning in to kiss his husband. 

Louis kisses him back and after a few minutes he rolls over and spoons Harry (because Harry is always the little spoon) and whispers, "First thing tomorrow we're talking about possible surrogates. Lottie said she'd be open to it, since y'know, Gemma was Ava's surrogate." Harry is so in love with this man. 

"I would love nothing more than that," Harry says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was short but it was my first fic that has been posted so feedback is greatly appreciated!   
> Find me on Tumblr !


End file.
